I've Been There
by AgitoHex
Summary: Because sometimes the same troubles can bring two people closer. Friendship and eventual relationship SLASH Finn / Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I've Been There**

Pairing: Mainly Finn/Sam, but not yet. Mentions of Rachel/Finn and Sam/ Quinn Sam/ Santana

Rate: T

A/N: Glee is not of my property, but that not a problem. Also it's a little story that I wanted to write because…just because. And this is probably somewhere between "Silly Love Songs", but it will be AU.

I hope you like, and feel free to comment

* * *

**Chapter 1: Comparison**.

_I ask myself, is this love at all ?  
When I need you most you let me fall  
I'm always here at the side of your stage  
Let you live your life pretend I'm okay  
(Don't you know that this ain't over)  
I'll be okay...  
I'll hold you close we'll stay forever…_

Finn heard Sam's voice from the door of the locker room, so he supposed that, once again, Sam was singing in the shower. But this time Finn knew it was different. The last time (or the first time) Finn found Sam singing in the shower he had a little lack of rhythm on his singing, but this time Sam's voice seemed to be about to crack.

Sam was sad, Finn could tell, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Truth to be told, he wasn't the smartest guy on earth, but he understood about pain and stuff, ha had been there before, for Quinn, for Rachel, even for himself and his popularity.

But why Sam was sad?

He heard then Sam voice fading followed by a little sob, and the sound of the water fading too. Finn wasn't sure to stay there and talk to Sam, that probably would be just weird, but he couldn't let Sam to be alone at his pain, because Finn knew that somehow he could help Sam, they were friends after all, isn't it?

When Finn felt a little bit more confident he decided to approach to where Sam was. By the time he spotted Sam, he was already dressed, and keeping his clothes in his locker, so he hawked to call Sam's attention, which caused to Sam to turn around and stare at Finn with blank expression.

"Umm, are you ok?" Finn asked nonchalantly, noticing the redness on Sam's eyes.

Sam just glared at him.

"I take that as a no" Finn said "is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"You're such a dumbass" Sam said in a low and angry tone.

"Hey, what the hell dude?"

"Don't play fool on me Hudson"

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked honestly confused.

"Now you're confused isn't it?"

Finn stared at Sam in silence trying to figure out Sam's annoyance "Why are so upset?"

"Stop it, or I'll kick your stupid ass"

"What? Why?" Finn asked

Then Sam jumped the bench of the corridor that separated them both and pushed Finn against the lockers "Stop acting even more stupid than you are!" Sam yelled at Finn's face.

"Dude, stop!" Finn struggled against Sam's grip.

"Now you wanna stop, but you didn't stop when you kissed Quinn, didn't you?" Sam yelled again.

_So that's what this is about_, Finn thought.

"Hey, that's not what happened, I've told you, she saved my life"

"I'm not that stupid!" Sam yelled even louder and pushed Finn harder against the lockers.

"Calm down Sam" Finn said calmly.

"No Finn, no!" Sam yelled, shaking Finn's body.

Finn struggled again to prevent a hit

"How could you do this to me, I thought you were my friend" Sam said letting go of his grip

"I am your friend Sam" Finn said, grabbing Sam's shirt.

Sam just separated from the contact, releasing Finn in the process, and turning around in his way to the door "Friends don't do that" Sam said before he exited the locker room, leaving Finn leaning against the lockers in shock.

* * *

When Finn arrived to Glee's rehearsal, everyone but Mr. Shue were already there. Mercedez was talking to Tina and Mike, while Brittany was chip chatting with Artie and then there was Santana laying on Sam's lap with Quinn staring at them in jealousy. Finn decided it wasn't the time to be anywhere near of Sam or Quinn by now, so he sat next to Rachel, who just smiled warmly at him, and turned her glance to the front when Mr. Shue arrived.

"Ok guys, this week…" Mr. Shue started to say, but Finn wasn't putting any attention to his words.

He was just thinking of how did Sam found out about their kiss, of course Santana burned them with the mono, but Sam didn't notice it right on that moment. Finn remembered that yesterday Sam and him were fine, so what made Sam to realize about the truth must have happen between last day and today. He could stop himself from feeling guilty about it, Sam was really hurt, he knew it because of the time he heard Sam at the locker room that morning.

"Finn, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Finn said processing Rachel's words "Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"Look, I know you're not ok, but it's ok if you don't wanna tell me, I get it" Rachel said.

"No, it's not that, it's just…"

"Finn, Rachel, are you listening to me?" Mr. Shue asked.

Both stared at each other "Yes Mr. Shue" Rachel answered.

"Right, anyway, as I was saying…"

The rest of the rehearsal passed uneventful, except for the constant glares from Sam to Finn. And because of it, Finn wished for a second that Kurt could be there to help him, but he had to wait 'til the night to talk to him.

While Finn walked to his locker after Glee, he saw Quinn waiting on his locker.

"Finn, can we talk?" she said when he was closer.

"Yeah, sure, what's going on?"

"Sam knows" she stated simply.

"I know" Finn answered.

"You know? How did you know?"

"He told me this morning"

"He told you?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Well, he kinda told me" Finn answered nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"He's mad, mad at me, and well, he was singing and I wanted to talk to him, but didn't worked and we kinda fight"

"What!"Quinn yelled.

"Chill, wasn't anything big"

"Finn, this is big, I cheated on Sam"

"I know" Finn answered while he was keeping his things on his locker.

"Then why you were fighting with Sam?"

"I wasn't fighting, he pushed me"

"Oh great, now it's his fault"

"I'm not saying that" Finn tried to defend himself.

"Oh, Finn please" Quinn said annoyed and rolling her eyes.

"Quinn, I'm telling you this is no one's fault" Finn said

Quinn looked at him quizzically "I want you to talk to him"

"What! He won't talk to me anytime soon" Finn objected.

"I don't care, we need to fix this, and soon" Quinn said turning around and walking away.

Finn just stared at the empty spot in front of him.

* * *

_To: Sam_

_Can we talk? =/_

Finn waited patiently for an answer, but seemed like Sam wasn't talking or texting to him, just like he said to Quinn early in the afternoon. He decided to call Kurt for some advice instead, so he dialed his number, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Kurt answered sweetly from the other side of the line.

"Oh, hi Kurt, am I interrupting or something?"

"No, not at all, what's going on Finn?" he asked.

"Ummm, nothing important I guess"

"Then why are you calling?" Kurt asked clearly confused.

Finn stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Finn, are you still there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, yeah" he answered.

"What's happening? You seem a little bit more distracted that usual"

Finn kept silence again.

"Finn?"

"I need your help" Finn stated.

"With what?" Kurt asked genuinely concerned.

"I…I think…I kinda screw Sam's life"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I…"

"You…you…?" Kurt said facing Finn's delay.

"I kissed Quinn" Finn said closing his eyes because of the guiltiness that was invading him.

"That you what?" Kurt asked yelling.

"I kissed her"

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know"

"Oh Finn, please, don't try to fool me and fool yourself, we both know you know why you did it"

"You're supposed to help me!" Finn reclaimed.

"I'm helping you!" Kurt replied

"Alright, I guess it's because I think I don't know, may be…"

"You still have feelings for Quinn"

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious!" Kurt said with an implicit _duh_ on his voice.

"Well, it wasn't obvious for me" Finn said

"Oh Finn, sometimes you really amaze me"

"Anyway" Fin rolled his eyes "Sam knows"

"What did you expect? "

"I don't know may be more time for him to get to know it"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"A what?" Finn asked confused.

"Forget it, did you tried to talk to Sam ?"

"He's not talking to me"

"Well, that's obvious too"

"Then why did you asked?"

"I had to know"

"Well, I'm telling you"

"You have to talk to him Finn, he's your friend, and if you don't want him to end exactly like you when Puck did the same to you, you should apologize"

"That's low dude" Finn said

"But it's the truth my dear"

"…"

"Anyway, gotta go, Blaine says that we have a little meeting with the Warblers"

"Ok, thanks Kurt"

"Anytime" Kurt said before he hanged off the phone.

Finn stood there, lying on his bed, with his phone in his hand staring at the ceiling, until the drowsiness invaded him. He opened his eyes again all of a sudden when his phone started to vibrate again, announcing an incoming message.

_From: Sam_

_Don't think so._

Then Kurt's words echoed on Finn's head like a endlessly song. He had to get Sam to talk to him.

_To: Sam_

_5 minutes, I feel really bad about this :(_

Sam replied 10 minutes later

_From: Sam_

_Glad you're regretting it._

_To: Sam_

_So, can we talk?_

It was 12:30a.m. Finn concluded that Sam's answer was a 'no' and got to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to try it again.

_You don't want to be like Puck_, Kurt's voice said in his head.

**TBC**

**

* * *

So, it's going to take a little while before next update, but please be patient, and comment :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took like too much time between the first chapter and this one, but you can't say that I didn't said it last time, so now we're on the same channel…well not exactly…anyway…the story.**

**Hope you like this one, and I'll probably have some grammar mistakes and stuff, but I promise I'll correct them someday…=/**

**Thanks for read, rate, and comment.**

* * *

**Chapter II: We'll be alright…right?**

"Oh god this is just ridiculous Finn" she said.

"It's not" Finn stated looking to the couple in front of them

She just stared at him in shock.

Last week, Santana and Sam got together, like really together as far as Finn and Quinn knew. Both of them had their own particular reaction. Quinn, well, she didn't said too much about it, but her face was all a mixture of confusion and joy with a shade of jealousy, as for Finn everything was…ok.

It's not like he didn't care about the positive elements of the new couple in Glee, but he knew that the problem with Sam was there, even if Santana was with Sam, Finn had issues to talk about with Sam. Since the night he tried to talk to Sam, Finn couldn't think of anything else but Kurt's voice repeating constantly on his mind "You don't want to be like Puck", and it was true, he knew how betrayed Sam felt when he found out about his friend being with his girl.

And then, there they were, looking Santana and Sam making out at the other side of the corridor, both trying to figure out how this could be beneficial.

"Is it weird?" Finn asked.

"The what?" she asked not looking away from Sam and Santana.

"That we're looking at them while they make out"

"Not weird at all" she said firmly with conviction on her voice.

"Well I gotta go to class" Finn said looking away and turning on his heels.

"Ok" she said just standing there while Finn walked away.

* * *

"Am I dreaming or miss 'look at me I'm all extravaganza' is throwing a party this Saturday" Santana said skeptically.

"Nope, she's actually doin' it" Puck said smiling at her.

"Woah, I thought Rachel was the good girl on school" Sam said confused

"Looks like someone wants some rebellion"

"Don't think so" Puck stated "she was hard to convince"

"But she's gonna get some booze to the party, right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah"

"Are we going?" Sam asked Santana.

"Well, I guess we could make out on her couch if the party turns out to be a shitty one"

"Got it" Sam stated.

When the conversation was done, Puck, Santana and Sam stood there awkwardly waiting for the other glee clubbers to arrive to the choir room. The first one to arrive, as if it was surprising, was Rachel, followed by the powerful couple of Finn and Quinn. Both Sam and Santana felt uncomfortable when they sat behind them. The rest of the clubbers arrived seconds later, followed by Mr. Shue.

"Ok, guys, today I want you to make groups of three" Mr. Shue indicated.

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, lately I've seen some trouble between you guys, and we're near to regional's, so I want to make some bonding between you"

"Doesn't make much sense" Artie said to Mr. Shue

"I'm not over"

All the members of the glee club shared confused looks.

"This is just a little dynamic, nothing too fancy"

"What is it?" Tina asked anxiously.

"You just have to sing a song with your team members"

"That's all?"Finn asked

"Yes"

"And how does that gonna help us to improve the bonding"

"That's the second part of the task, I want you guys to find out how this assignment will improve your bonding"

"Ok…" Brittany said looking awkwardly to Mr. Shue.

"You'll see, you just have to work on it" Mr. Shue said enthusiastically "Understood?"

"Yes" all said at unison.

"Now here's the bad news" Mr. Shue said looking all the clubbers with excitement on his eyes "I'll pick the teams!" he exclaimed.

All stood there silently looking disappointed by Mr. Shue's announcement.

"I can see your happiness" Mr. Shue said sarcastically"anyway, Tina; Mercedes and Lauren will be a team"

The three of them just waited to the other announcements with relief on their expressions.

"Mike, Artie and Santana will be other team"

"Yay" Santana said with fake enthusiasm

"Rachel, Quinn and Sam"

Rachel just looked at her teammates in disbelief.

"And then we have Puck, Finn, and Brittany"

"It's ok, we'll solve our problems" Brittany said innocently to Finn and Puck.

* * *

The Saturday arrived, and with it the Rachel's party arrived too. All of the members of the club were on Rachel's basement getting drunk. The party was getting chaotic, but they were all getting some fun. Not mentioning all of them were already dizzy for the alcohol on their systems.

While Brittany was getting undressed for Artie, and Santana was fighting with Lauren, Sam was dancing lamely all over the place not caring about the others on his way, so he eventually hit somebody. Both Sam and Finn fell on the floor, Sam on top.

"Watch out dude" Finn said trying to get up from the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude" Sam said half conscious getting up from the floor to a standing position and turning on his heels ready to walk away, when the information sank in

"No prob" Finn said behind him.

Sam just turned around again and stared at Finn.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, evidently sober than Sam.

"What do you think it's wrong?" Sam asked in an angry tone.

"Hey, relax dude" Finn said

"Don't tease me or I'll kick your ass" Sam stared at Finn furiously.

"I'm not teasing you, I'm just telling you to…"

"Shut the fuck up" Sam yelled, but one seemed to listen due to the music.

"Hey, calm down Sam, you're drunk"

"What about it?" Sam asked defiantly.

"You're upset because of the alcohol" Finn said staring at the floor

"I think you know why I'm upset" Sam said clenching his fists and leaning closer to Finn

Finn stepped back "wait, we can't fight"

"You weren't drunk when you made out with my girl, so why should I wait?"

"Hey, why don't we talk about this Sam?" Finn asked when he reached the wall behind him

"Talk?" Sam laughed bitterly "now you wanna talk"

"I wanted to talk to you since the other day, but you didn't let me"

"There's nothing to talk about Finn" Sam said in a sudden tone of sadness

"Of course we can talk" Finn said walking near Sam

Then, Sam ran upstairs. When Finn ran behind him, no one noticed their absence.

Finn looked all over the house for Sam, but he couldn't find him until he heard sobs coming from a room. He slowly opened the door, the lights of the room were off, but he saw Sam's silhouette because of the light of the moon slipping through the window. He was sitting on the bed staring at the front when Finn sat next to him. The sobs decreased slowly, and when they were almost a whisper Finn talked.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I don't want your pity" Sam said bitterly.

"I didn't mean to do it"

"Is that your apology?"

"I don't know what else I can say"

"Of course you don't know you selfish douche"

"Look, I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to, but I'm not gonna be apologizing for ever, so can we just get through this once and for all"

Then Sam looked at Finn for the first time since Finn arrived to the room.

"You know" Sam said cautiously "I thought you were my friend"

"I am"

"You're not my friend Finn"

"Dude, you're overreacting"

"Am i?" Sam said staring right to Finn's eyes

"Dude, I'm really sorry, can we just move on?" Finn said staring back to Sam's eyes "please?" he asked.

"I can't Finn, I can't trust you"

"We don't have to be like bff's or stuff, we can be just friends"

"No Finn, we can't" Sam said walking out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Finn woke up with a headache, lucky for him it was Sunday, so he just went up for some breakfast and returned to his bed. He spend the day doing nothing until the night fall. It was 00:04 on his nightstand clock, but he wasn't able to sleep. Despite the fact that he didn't do anything the whole day, he couldn't stop thinking about last night, and how Sam looked so hurt, even if he was drunk, Sam was really hurt, and Finn knew he was responsible for it.

Finn could understand why Sam was being so rude with him, he did what Noah didn't. he apologized. But maybe Sam was right on him, being sorry wasn't enough. He started to remember the time when he was on the same situation. He wondered how he would have reacted if Puck asked him to apologize him, of course it wasn't enough to apologize, but he surely wouldn't be so damn rude with Puck.

Would he?

Without hesitation he took his phone and texted to Sam, not thinking to much on it.ç

_To: Sam_

_Sorry for last night and everything._

He wrote simply that, but unlike last time he wasn't expecting Sam to respond the text. So he was frankly surprise when his phone buzzed and showed Sam on the display screen

"Hey" Finn said simply.

"Stop it, I don't want your apologizes, just…let's pretend we never met alright, maybe one day I'll forgive you, but not now"

"But Sam..."Finn tried to say, but Sam was already out of line.

* * *

Next day, at the start of glee club, Quinn, Rachel and Sam were already in the front of the class getting ready to present their song, but Mr. Shue asked them to explain their improvement.

"Well" Quinn started "I think everyone here knows we've been having trouble" she said referring to Sam and Santana "but we found a song that, like us, tells something about what we can do if we just start to learn how to tolerate each other somehow"

"That's right, we've learned some stuff from each other while we were at rehearsals and found that we can actually get along easily, even when Santana starts with his bitchy attitude" Sam said smiling at Santana

"We simply learn he are here for each other, at the parties or the club but we're here"

just smiled.

_We are young, we run free_  
_Stay up late, we don't sleep,_  
_Got our friends, got the night,_  
_We'll be alright_

They started to sing, while Sam was playing the guitar too. Finn just stared confused at the musical selection of the team, thinking about the truthfulness of Santana's and Sam's words.

_Feels like aaaaaaa_  
_(Yeah, feels good don't it)_  
_Aaaaaa (do-do-don't it)_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah we'll be alright_  
_uh huh!_

Everyone was just singing and dancing along them, while Finn was just sitting there, waiting for something, Sam noticed Finn sitting there quietly while he was singing, and by the end of the song he looked to Finn's eyes, and their glances met while Sam sang the last line of the song.

_We are young, we run free_  
_Stay up late, we don't sleep,_  
_Got our friends, got the night, we'll be alright_  
_Throw our hands in the air, pretty girls everywhere_  
_Got our friends, got the night, we'll be alright._

Both, Finn and Sam, somewhere inside of them really wanted to believe everything was going to be alright.

None of them were sure about it.

* * *

**TBC**

**Comment! :D**


End file.
